


Love Comes Soft

by steelneena



Series: Love Comes Soft: Married at First Sight, A Swanfire AU [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Tamara - Freeform, Contains mentions of, Emma Swan/Walsh l The Wizard of Oz l Flying Monkey, F/M, Huntsman | Sheriff Graham/Emma Swan - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Pinocchio | August Booth/Emma Swan - Freeform, Swanfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelneena/pseuds/steelneena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt from tumblr for Swanfire Sunday: An idea from one of my other fav shows: SwanFire married at first sight! Prompt, they sign up to let experts pick out their spouse, and meet on their wedding day</p><p>Emma Blanchard-Nolan has had a rough time finding love. Neal Cassidy's luck hasn't been much better. So when they both sign up to be a part of a social experiment for a reality show called "Married at First Sight" will they find love with a spouse that they won't meet, see or know a thing about until the moment when they're ready to say I do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Comes Soft

**Matchmaking:**

_Emma Blanchard-Nolan_

"Are you sure that this is what you want, Emma?" David asked his daughter. Emma's parents watched her desperately over Skype. "To marry a stranger, someone that you've never before met in your whole life?" Her mother, Mary Margret looked at her, eyes shining.

"This can't be the life that you want, Emma. What about the chance to find true love?"  Emma only shook her head at her mother's words.

"This is my chance, Mom, Dad. I've never...you know I've always been more of a loner, and I know that you want for me what you have, but maybe this is my way to finding that. Maybe this is how I'll meet him. They're professionals, people who have studied relationships and the different facets that go into it. I have answered every goddamned question they have asked, filled out every survey. I gave this nice lady a tour of my home. And maybe I get a match, maybe I don't, but don't let it ever be said that I didn't do something crazy with my life. And whoever he is, out there, he's being told the same thing by his family and friends, and he's saying the same thing in return. So can you just support me in this?"

"Emma, we'll always support you, in everything you do, we just want to make sure that it's what's best," Mary Margret stated, though David didn't quite look like he agreed. "You're right, that we want for you what we have, and if you think this is the way you're going to find it..."

"If I can't find love this way, then I might never," Her parents grew silent at her admittance. David smiled sadly.

"Just don't forget, sweetheart, marriage takes work, even when you already know and love the person,"

~

They had asked her more questions than she thought could be asked of one person. The might even have known her better than she knew herself by that point. About her family, her job, her childhood, hopes and dreams.

Emma had grown up in Maine, in zany little Storybrooke, where everyone knew each other, and secrets were impossible to keep. She'd been raised with parents who acted as if they were out of a fairy tale. Even out of her teen years, Emma found it hard not to gag when her mother called her father 'Charming' like it was his name. And perhaps it was their too perfect marriage, which had stunted her ability to find love. There had been Graham. August, and even Walsh. Graham had died in the line of duty before they even had a chance at becoming something, August had lied, cheated and stolen from her, so it was good that she'd found out before getting too attached, and then he'd gone and disappeared to boot. And Walsh...Walsh had been a complete disaster. If August had been an asshole, well, at least she'd known about it. With Walsh...He'd been a person completely other from whom she had grown to know. To think that she had almost married him, that she had let herself be played until almost the point of no return.

But it didn't matter. She had her career, her family and friends back home. It had been enough until it just wasn't. So, she signed up for the craziest move of her life.

Name: Emma Ruth Blanchard-Nolan

Age: 28

Profession: Bail bondswoman

She had led people around her apartment, talking about her home, her habits, her hopes and dreams.

Do you cook? Not likely.

What do you look for in a man?

The question, when confronted with it, had stunned her. Though she had spent hours filling out the questionnaire, trying to be as serious, honest and open as possible, had answered the question in every way she knew how, and had gone through and rated photos of random men, she had never had to answer the question outright, and on the spot.

_I've had some really terrible relationships in the past. What I want in a man is true dependability, someone that I can count on to be supportive, but who needs me in turn. My parents have lived their whole lives by making decisions together. They were only eighteen when they got married - right out of Highschool - and they have always had that fairy tale love, where they depend on one another in the face of any trouble. I want the same respect from my future husband that my dad has for my mom that each spouse has an equal say in everything that we do. I want someone who is serious about commitment, but, who, at the end of the day, isn't afraid to laugh and have some fun._

The sex questions had been awkward at first, but she got over them easily, because she wanted everything to go right. So she laughed through them. Yes, she was a more dominant force in the bedroom. No, she didn't want him subdued, she like a bit of a challenge. Oh and facial hair was a definite plus.

She bucked up, and answered, because more than anything else in the whole world, what Emma wanted was to find someone that she could love, and who would love her in return. Someone compatible, and equal. And nothing frightened her more than the thought of never having it.

* * *

_ Neal Cassidy _

The anxiety bubbled in him as he paced outside the door to the restaurant, stalling to go inside. His father, Richard'Rum' Gold, was already inside (he knew, he'd seen the town car in the lot). Not only was Neal keeping him waiting, but the news that he had to share with him was not going to go over well. Getting up his nerve, Neal ran his hand through his hair, straightened his suit coat and strode inside.

"Hello Sir, how may I help you this evening?" The maître d asked him with blasé levels of disinterest.

"I'm supposed to meet Richard Gold here," The maître d nodded.

"Right this way please," He followed the man, trying not to let his nervousness show. The anticipation of seeing his father, coupled with the crazy decision he had made.

His father stood from the table upon seeing him. Already there was a brandy in his father's spot. Gold reached out for his son. The one armed hug that ensued was awkward for both parties, still coming to terms with the fact that their long estrangement had come to an end.

"Baelfire! I was beginning to think that you wouldn't make it, and to a dinner you asked me too,"

"Well, it is New York, Pop, you know how it goes," Gold nodded accordingly, as they sat down across from one another. "How's Belle?" At the mention of his new wife, Neal's father perked up considerably, confidence in this unexpected interaction with his son growing.

"She's well, yes, very well. She wants to know if you'll be coming to dinner like we planned for your birthday, and what you want to eat. She insists on cooking for you," Gold can't help but gush about Neal's step-mom. Sure, he'd thought it was a little weird the first time that he'd met her, considering that they were almost the same age, but Belle had turned out to be a lovely, wonderful person. They got along famously, and nothing had made his father happier than knowing that Neal was easier convinced to visit, simply because he found he, just like his father, could deny Belle nothing.

"Sounds like Belle misses me, huh?"

"You know she'll have you as a house guest any day. And so would I. I'd love it if you came out for the weekend, Bae. We could go by that new museum exhibit that-"

"Actually, Pop," Neal interrupted gently. "The reason I asked you here was because I have some news. Some big news, actually. I'm going to be participating in, um, it's sort of a social experiment. I've volunteered my profile to a bunch of sociologist, and they're going to match me up with a woman in the programme. If they find someone perfectly compatible, well, I'll be getting married in about two weeks,"

The new dropped like a bombshell between them. Gold's jaw had dropped, and he was obviously speechless.

"I know it sounds pretty drastic but after everything that's happened, I just... It felt like something worth trying. It's all legit. They're professionals with degrees, hell I spent hours filling out the damned questionnaire. I want love, and I think I might find it this way,"

"Bu-but, you're, Bae you're a charmer, and handsome, you're such a good, wholehearted person, why would you need to-" Once more, Neal cut his father off.

"Because you saw what happened last time. With Tamara. She played me, Papa. She played me, and then she shot me and I just. I want someone who's going into this as honest as I am. I was ready, and I still am,"

His father nodded understandingly, surprising Neal considerably.

"I understand Bae. You always were too trusting for your own good, but isn't this just another exercise in madness?"

"Maybe," Neal replied, hanging his head briefly. "Maybe it is, but I could find what I'm looking for, and maybe, in the process, someone else will too,"

"Well, you'd best send Belle and I an invite then, when you know. Now, how does this all work?"

It went far better than Neal could have ever hoped for, his father listening quietly and patiently to each and every of Neal's words, though he seemed put off about not being able to even know the name of his son's future bride.

~

By the time he'd walked home, Neal wasn't sure what he'd been so worked up over in the first place. Sure, he and his Dad had just about the shittiest track record in existence but when had his father ever not been interested or supportive of his decisions in life? No, that was perhaps one of Rum Gold's major failings. He'd put Neal on a pedestal, that he knew he'd never be able to fall off of. In his father eyes, Neal was perfection, the same with Belle. No, what Neal worried over the most was how his father would treat his new wife and her family. But they had come so far. He could trust his father to be at the least refined, if not always courteous.

He thought back to their questions, to the answers he'd had to give, to the honesty he'd had to display.

Name: Baelfire Neal Cassidy (Born Baelfire Gold in Scotland, moved to US at age of two)

Age: 34

Profession: Accountant, occasional Professorial Substitute at Columbia and Cornell

_And your family life? What is that like?_

_When I was about three, my mother left us, um, for this dude in a biker gang. At the time, my Pop thought that it would be a good idea to tell me she'd died, so I didn't even really know for a long time. We didn't have it really well off; it was just him and me and he tried really hard, but he always wanted more for me than what he had in life. He got into some bad shit, and I ran away. I was only about fifteen years old, actually, and I lived on my own most of my life. We didn't reconcile really until about two year ago. I had a really, really bad break up, that actually landed me in the hospital and my fiancée in prison. I didn't have anyone, but somehow, my Dad found out and found me, and he'd really turned his life around. He's remarried now, and his wife is a really wonderful person. She's helped us a lot, to try and get back our trust in one another and she keeps us both level headed and cool._

They'd asked him about everything from sex to spiritual beliefs. What do you believe in? Fate, Destiny, something like that. Have any preferences? A nice smile. Long hair. She can top all she likes.

He believed in being honest, that what a person put into something is what they got out of it, and he was going to give his all to this experiment. Neal knew, somewhere inside, that this was going to be something that changed his life forever. For better, or for worse, he was going to get married at first sight.

* * *

_ Emma Blanchard-Nolan _

"Emma, we've found you a match,"

The words shocked her so completely, that she couldn't really speak. She wasn't comfortable being overly emotional in front of other people still, and the irony that she'd chosen to go on reality television to find herself a husband had not been lost on her all things considering. Nothing could be more completely out of character. She brought a hand to her mouth.

"And you're all...sure? About this? That he's a match, who ever he is?"

"We know that you, and all of our participants are counting on us to be positive that you'll be happy in all aspect of your relationship. Love is a risk, and calculating it is still difficult, but we believe that, based on the honesty we've gotten from both you, your match and all the other contestants, our decisions are the best possible ones,"

She nodded solemnly, holding back her emotions as best as she could, trying not to smile too widely, but failing miserably. She was getting married, she didn't know a thing about the groom, and it was simultaneously the most exciting and terrifying thing that she had even done.

* * *

_ Neal Cassidy _

"Neal, we believe that we have found you a match,"

"Seriously?" He was stunned, reeling on the inside. Neal steepled his hands over his mouth for a brief moment.

"Very much so. We want these relationships to work out just as much as you do. It's very important to us that we make your lives better, hopefully forever,"

He smiled widely, and blushing, hung his head.

"Well I'm really looking forward to meeting my future wife. I believe that this could really be it for me," he didn't have much else to say, really, and so that had been that, and they'd left him to contemplate his future. Two weeks. In two weeks, he would be watching a woman he'd never seen before in his whole life, walk down an aisle towards him, and he would say 'I Do'.

As scary a prospect as it was, he could hardly imagine how nervous he was going to be on the very day.

* * *

_ Emma Blanchard-Nolan _

Emma's parents were staying with her until the wedding was over with. When she'd called to tell them the news that she'd been found a match, Mary Margret had automatically squealed. God, her mom was such a girly girl. Her father had congratulated her, and assured her that they would be down at a moment's notice to help her with getting things ready.

"I can't wait to go dress shopping with you Emma!"

"Yeah, well, Daddy has to come too," She could hear the smiling in her voice. Could she really be that happy? But it was nerves more. A ridiculous amount of nerves, eating away at her inside.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, baby. Is there anyone from home that you want us to bring up before the wedding day? Anyone you want for bridesmaids?"

"How about Aunt Regina? I mean, if she wants to. And I'd like it if Ruby came as a bridesmaid,"

"if you're sure..."

"Absolutely,"

~

Within three days, her mother had come down, the rest in tow. Regina, who wasn't really her Aunt, but her step grandmother(talk about weird families), seemed the least excited for her prospective marriage. She was bitter about love, Emma knew, and they barely got along, but she wanted her there all the same. Emma didn't have very much family as it was.

Everything she did and said seemed to lead to more and more questions in her head about what her future husband might be like. She wondered about the size of his family, while being fitted in frilly dresses, her father approving of all of them, while the women invited had more constructive things to say.

In the end, she went with a silvery ball gown, with mild beading. It wasn't very traditional, but it could be done up in a bustle, her parents, Regina and Ruby all loved it, and it wasn't white. Emma hadn't wanted her groom to get any illusions about her, which Ruby told her was utterly ridiculous, but it didn't matter. She felt beautiful, even if she hated the very idea of a giant princess gown, and it had made her father cry. The other details were handles between her and her wedding planner, but she didn't pay a whole lot of attention to it, simply choosing to float along through the motions. Every second, with the date of her wedding rapidly approaching, the future before her was becoming more and more real, and yet she still felt as though she were millions of miles away, bobbing in the ocean.

* * *

 

_Neal Cassidy_

The drive was empty when Neal pulled up to his father's house. Two weeks before his wedding, he had decided to take his father and step-mom up on their offer and spend a long weekend with them. All the details that he needed taken care of, he could do with his father, which would no doubt please him greatly. At the end of the week, Neal would head to the train station and pick up his friend, Robin Locke, who would be serving as best man. They had met while Neal was on his extended post grad school road trip, and had remained fairly close, even when the older man had had to return to England. He'd been reeling from the death of his wife, and had needed time to pick up the pieces, but his son had needed him more, so he'd returned sooner than expected.

Neal slung his bag over his shoulder, locked the car and headed up the stoop. Even before he could knock, the door had been opened, and the petite figure of his step-mom had pulled him down into a hug.

"Hello Neal! I've missed you so much. It's very good you could come, I'm so looking forward to it, and I know that Rumple is too,"

"There's that nick-name again,"

"Oh you think it's so awful that I call him that? He's literally the modern day equivalent to that imp, what with all his lawyering and all his friends already call him Rum. It couldn't be better, and you know it," She hit him playfully on the shoulder. All frivolity dissipated though, when she stroked a hand down his arm. "Congratulations, Neal. Really. I'm very happy for you. I hope you'll be as happy as I am,"

"Thanks Belle. And I missed you too," He lent down to give her a kiss on the cheek. For all the initial awkwardness that he age had brought along with the announcement that she was now his Mom. He remembered meeting her in the hospital, waking up to her vivid blue eyes, and wondering where in the world he'd landed that time.

_Good morning Bae, you gave us quite the scare._

Her first words to him had nearly sent him into a panic attack. She'd stopped using his birth name since then, at his request, though his father had not, and probably never would.

"I'm gonna go put my stuff upstairs, then I'll be down to help you with dinner," He gestured to his bag.

"Oh don't worry about it. You'll be doing that plenty enough in two weeks," Belle winked at him. "I know how good of a cook you are, so let me dote on you a bit before you go and spoil your future wife,"

Never failingly, Belle could make Neal smile. He could understand why his father loved her so. In the end, he'd come to think of her as an almost cousin-like friend. She would never be mom (they only used the word jokingly) but she was family.

When Neal had made it back down the stair, his father had come home, and was with Belle in the kitchen.

"Hey Papa. See you got home in a hurry tonight,"

"Bae!" The man turned on a dime, striding over to his son and pulling him into a firm hug. "Hello son. Welcome home,"

"It's good to be here," Neal didn't say that he wasn't really home, that home was something that you missed. Something that made you ache inside when it was gone. He'd had that, once, and as much as he loved his father and Belle, he wasn't quite home.

They sat down to dinner soon after, and all was quiet as they ate. When they'd all begun to wind down, Neal struck up conversation.

"So, I was hoping that you and I could go pick out and get fitted for my tux. And maybe, if Belle's willing to come with, we can pick out the ring. That's really all I know about her, actually, is her ring size,"

"Of course. We'll go tomorrow. Would you like to go out to brunch, dear?" Gold turned to Belle. "Makes less work for all of us,"

"If Neal's up for it, I am," He nodded his concurrence and the night continued on with discussion about where he was planning on going for the honeymoon, more about how the experiment worked, and endless questions about how he was getting on in general. It was obvious that, having missed out on most of his son's life, Richard Gold wasn't going to miss another moment, not for anything.

* * *

**Wedding Day:**

_Emma Blanchard-Nolan_

She was dressed, veil and gown and shoes and her hair and makeup were done and her mom was standing there smiling and Red was talking about the Wedding night, Regina sipping on champagne and _oh god i'm gonna throw up, oh god what am i doing what am i even-am i insane this is crazy i can't believe i convince my dad that this was a good idea, oh my god there's going to be a wedding night and this is real thisisrealthisisreal_

Emma grabbed her own flute of champagne, trying desperately to calm her nerves. She would go through with it, after all. She had to. She was strong and she had chosen this and it simply wouldn't be fair to herself or to her husband-

She took another, longer draught of champagne at the very thought of the word.

 _Husband_.

There was a knock on the door, and Ruby (thankfully, since it stopped her talking about wedding nights and the light blue negligée that Emma had hidden under her gown) went to answer it.

"Huh. Your groom passed this along with one of the camera guys, Emma," Curious, the women gathered around her as she opened the envelope. She removed the letter, on light card stock, and unfolded it.

_To My Bride_

_I will honour you. I will respect you. I will depend on you, as you will depend on me. I will cherish this opportunity, and I promise that, no matter the bumps in the road, I'll try to make the best of it._

_As Jack Kerouac once said, "Live, Travel, Adventure, Bless, and don't be sorry,"_

_I'm not sorry._

_Your Groom_

"Wow, Emma, this guy has a way with words!" Ruby laughed. Regina took the card from Emma's stunned hand. "I'll say. Well, at least he sounds like a keeper," She handed the letter back, but Emma could barely hold it. Her mother came up behind her, grasping her shoulders in a show of support. The looked into the mirror at one another, and Emma found comfort in her mother's loving gaze.

"Everything is going to be alright, Emma. This is your day, and it's already beautiful,"

Her stomach was doing flip flops, but she felt utterly aimless once more. Looking down at the letter in her hand, she imagined his hand, holding the pen as he wrote. What would his hands be like? Was he long fingered? Did he have callouses, or soft skin?

In less than half an hour, she would find out.

* * *

_ Neal Cassidy _

"Jesus, mate, you look as though you're about to drop over dead. Come on man, buck some colour up!"

"You never fail to make me feel inadequate, Robin. I'm not perfect and British with a goatee that could make Errol Flynn's mustache curl with jealousy,"

"Oh would you quite it with the Robin Hood jokes. They're getting old, _Baelfire_ ,"

"Hey, hey now, none of that!" The playful interaction had rested his nerves just a bit. He'd poured a bit of his heart out into the letter he sent his bride, and just thinking about her reading it, and then seeing him afterword had been enough to make him want to keel over.

"Don't worry. You'll be great. This is all going to go fine. Now, aren't you glad that Belle took your dad with when she picked up Roland? He's even worse than you are right now, and you know it. He's going to be an utter wreck in there. Now let me take care of that tie for you,"

"D'you like the vest colour? I thought the silver striping was a nice touch,"

"Yes, very fine indeed. She'll be an impressed lady, if I say so myself, now, let's get you to the altar, shall we?"

Together the two of them left the hotel room. As they made their way through to the room designated for the ceremony, more and more people began to appear around them, and Neal knew that they were here for the wedding. And most of them from his bride's side.  On his own guest list had been his Papa, Belle, Robin and Roland, Wendy, John and Michael (their parents had a funny sense of humour, but they'd been good to him after he'd run away) Darling and Ivy Green, another friend he'd picked up on his travels. And that, truly, was it. Unless his mother and Killian decided to show up. He'd invited them, just to be cordial, but Neal barely expected her to show up. He hadn't seen her in person once since she left with the Irish tramp. He didn't have anyone else, and, looking at the friends and family gathered on his Bride's side, he felt his heart both sink and soar simultaneously. She had so much to share with him, and he had so little. Seated in the front row on his side, he saw Belle and his father playing with Roland. He kept walking though, Robin beside him a steady assurance that he was doing fine. He saw his Bride's family and friends looking him over curiously, whispering amongst themselves. He strode to the front where he would stand when she came down the aisle, but, as Robin left him to sit, he turned towards where her parents were seated. They were still quite young, and it was obvious that they were very much in love. Plucking up his courage and walked over to them, faced her father, and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Neal Cassidy, sir, and I'm going to be your daughter's husband. It's my pleasure to meet you," _Keep cool, calm. You're good._ His future father-in-law inclined his head to the side in deference.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Neal. I'm David, this is my wife, Mary Margret,"

"Hello Neal," Her smile was sunshine, and she stood and hugged him before he could even say hello back. "I know you're nervous," She whispered in his ear. "But it'll be okay. You seem like a decent man, and I have every faith that the two of you can make this work," She leaned back and returned to her seat, taking David's hand in the process. Neal smiled, hefted and jittery sigh and returned to his position. Risking a glance at his father, he could see that Richard Gold looked for all the world as if he'd been turned to wood. His back was straighter than a board, and his lips were tightly pursed. Smiling widely, Neal leaned over.

"Hey, Pop, lighten up, alright. Anyone here'd think you're the one marrying a stranger, not me,"

It was Belle whose tinkling laugh he heard first, and the few other people in range followed suit. The tittering among the guests fell into white noise, as he watched David stand up, and leave the room.

The rest of his life was about to begin.

The music started to play, and, in vibrantly red bridesmaid's dresses, two raven hair women entered the room. Neal thought he saw Robin's eyebrows shoot up when he caught sight of the older of the two. Hmm, there could be potential there. But his mind was wandering off, in attempt to stem his nervous energy. The music queued, the door opened and then-

She was radiant beyond all imagining. Her stunning silvery white ball gown was lightly embellished with small beading and - were those feathers? It looked, by all rights, as if the experts had chosen his soul mate to be the Swan Princess herself. Yes, she walked gracefully, like a swan, arm hooked with her father's.

Neal swallowed hard, took a deep breath. His eyes settled on her face. She was smiling smallish, nervously at her family and friends, and he got the feeling that the grip she had on her father's hand was tighter than it appeared. He felt as though he looked like a lunatic, gazing at her with such open adoration.

Before he knew it, she'd kissed her father's cheek, and stepped forward to stand even with him.

The pastor smile gently at them.  "Emma Blanchard-Nolan, meet Neal Cassidy,"

"Hi there," He intoned, and immediately felt like an utter fool, looking at her - at Emma  from under lids lowered in embarrassment.

"Hello," Her tone was purposefully sultry, and he knew that it was for her sake as well as his that she was inviting people to laugh. There was a whoop from the crowd behind them, and he heard Ivy give a call.

When the crowd had settled, the pastor began again.

"Friends and family of Neal and Emma, we are gathered here today because Neal and Emma have pledged to commit themselves to each other in marriage. Emma and Neal, there are no obligations on earth more sweet or tender than those you are about to make," She turned to the Groom.

"Neal, Emma's loved ones want you to know that Emma is independent but also fiercely dedicated to family. While she is not always an open book, the pages she has inside are beautiful to read. They say that, while she is not always the most rambunctious one in the crowd, she balances her seriousness with an incomparable ability to laugh and smile, and uplift all of those around her,"

Emma's own nervous smile widened in response, and he could see that it was just as beautiful as her mother's. It reached her eyes and made them shine, and Neal, besotted as he felt, couldn't help but return the expression.

"Emma, Neal's family and friends want you to know that Neal hasn't got a bad bone in his body. They all agree that he trusts more easily than he should, but that he is loyal to those he loves, and will stand up for what he believes in. They want to express to you that he loves unconditionally, and gives to other with his whole heart. They also think you should know that underneath his puppy-dog looks, he can be a mischief-maker, though it is all good natured,"

Throughout his family and friend's description of him, Neal watched Emma's face closely. What was she thinking, about what they had chosen to impart? He could tell which bits had come from whom, a word or two from his father, a sentiment from Belle and some pokes at his character from the combined forces of Ivy, Robin and Wendy. But just as his new family had warned him, his bride was unreadable.

"May the love that grows between you create a safe haven for you both on the journey that lies ahead of you. May this union be blessed, that it might grow and last, strong and rooted in your morals,"

There was a pause, and then, the Pastor began once more.

"Do you, Emma Blanchard-Nolan, take Neal Cassidy to be your husband? Do you promise before his friends and family to walk by his side forever, and to love help and encourage him in all that he does? Do you promise to take time to talk with him, to listen to him, and to care for him? Will you share his laughter and his tears as his partner, lover and best friend? Do you take Neal Cassidy as your lawfully wedded husband, for now and forever more?"

There was what seemed like an infinity before she, lips pressed tightly together, nodded firmly and said. "I do,"

The pastor turned her attention towards him.

"Do you, Neal Cassidy, take Emma Blanchard-Nolan to be your wife? Do you promise before her friends and family to walk by her side forever, and to love help and encourage her in all that she does? Do you promise to take time to talk with her, to listen to her, and to care for her? Will you share her laughter and her tears as her partner, lover and best friend? Do you take Emma Blanchard-Nolan as your lawfully wedded wife, for now and forever more?"

His heart was pounding, and he chanced a look into her eyes, but they were averted. She was an image before him, and she'd already said the words. Neal breathed in, feeling his nerves ease lightly. "I do,"

It was Roland who brought forward the rings.

Emma took his hand gently in her own, caressing it infinitesimally. She spoke, sliding the silver band onto his finger. "With this ring, I offer you my heart and soul. May its presence on your hand be a constant reminded of the commitment we have made here today," Her voice was clear and her hands did not shake.

Neal turned her hand over in his, sliding his thumb over smooth flesh. When he spoke, it was with conviction. "With this ring, I offer you my heart and soul. May its presence on your hand be a constant reminded of the commitment we have made here today,"

He did not drop his hand, nor did she make to remove hers, so they remained loosely entangled as the Pastor finished her duties.

"Neal, Emma, by the power vested in me, I know pronounce you Husband and Wife. I know some people choose to kiss at this point, but it is up to you,"

He couldn't help himself, and smirked, trying to be lighthearted. "Whatever you want,"

She quirked her lips, blinking, but they rested on a smile, so he leaned in, meeting her halfway, and placed a tender kiss on her lips. It didn't last more than a moment, but the guests were clapping happily and as awkward as it had been, Neal had sure had worse kisses in his life. They turned to face their families together, and walked down the aisle, his arm just barely around her waist, and forward into the biggest adventure of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually sat down and watched the show in order to write this, and it has been tons of fun. I expect that this will be a series, and will continue on with the reception, wedding night, honeymoon, moving in together and general getting to know one another, at a time in the foreseeable future.  
> I'll take other prompts, for moments between them, too.


End file.
